


The Secrets Between Us: Lemon Oneshots

by DaisyNotes



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Prostitution, School, Yaoi, Yuri, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyNotes/pseuds/DaisyNotes
Summary: ]All characters in Yandere Simulator are stated to be eighteen and/or older in the game![These are one shots of various young adults in Akademi





	The Secrets Between Us: Lemon Oneshots

Inkyu strode the boys' bathroom with a sense of urgency, pulling her lacy panties down to her knees as she tottered into one of the stalls, plopping herself down on the toilet with a relieved sigh. Normally she'd go to the girls' bathroom, but this was an emergency and this bathroom was closer; she figured that since it was lunch, that few people would venture into this bathroom, as the lunch room was all the way on the other side of this floor. 

 

She thought that she would pee and get out of there before anyone saw; however, there were two sets of footsteps echoing off the tile wall as they entered the bathroom, and she heard the voices of two familiar boys. She peeked between the stall doors to see Juku, one of the martial artists she often met on her way up to the rooftop, and Chojo, one of the strange Occult club members, at the urinals, backs turned so thankfully they wouldn't catch a glimpse of her, and she wouldn't catch a glimpse of..their downstairs.

As the two started to unzip their pants to do their business, the girl decided to pay them no mind as she had to use the toilet herself, trying to pee as discreetly as possible without them hearing, tearing off some toilet paper and plopping it in the bowl so the tissue would muffle the sounds. 

Then she heard a soft gasp.

Inkyu's asshole clenched hard for a moment; had they figured that she was in the stall? But a few more minutes went by, and nobody came to the door or even called out to her. Just more soft, delicate gasping, the sound of fabric moving against skin and a wet shlick, shlick.

 

She slowly peeked between the crack of the door, to see Juku standing directly behind Chojo, pants dropped down to his ankles, sliding his cock between the other male's thighs. Chojo gripped onto the urinal, rocking back on the rust-haired boy, using his other hand to jerk himself off. 

Inkyu watched intently, reaching down to pleasure herself, putting a hand over her mouth to keep from making any noise. She wouldn't have thought that these two of all people would do such dirty things, especially in school! Were they not scared of getting caught? 

 

The bell rang, signalling it was time to get back to class. Juku pulled out from between his lover's thighs, cum spurting onto the floor and glistening under the bright bathroom light. Chojo also came, leaning to let it drip into the urinal. He straightened up and fixed his pants, and leant up to give a kiss to Juku, who happily returned it.

As the two of them left the bathroom, Inkyu stood up shakily from the toilet, waiting a few minutes before following them, grimacing a little at the uncomfortable wetness in her panties.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest pairings and situations!


End file.
